The bicycle tire is provided with an inflation valve of the U.S. type or French type. The conventional air pump nozzle is generally not compatible with the inflation valves of both types. However, there are currently certain conventional air pump nozzles which are compatible with the inflation valves of the U.S. type and the French type. The operation of such conventional air pump nozzles involves the switching action which complicates the use of the air pumps.